1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water squirting devices and more particularly pertains to a new water squirting device for squirting water a distance therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water squirting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water squirting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water squirting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,517; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,094; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,007; U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,736; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,543.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water squirting device. The inventive device includes an elongate tube has inner and outer surfaces, and opposite first and second ends. The inner surface of the tube defining a lumen of the tube. The first and second ends of the tube each have an opening into the lumen of the tube. A first end cap covers the first end of the tube and has a squirt hole therethrough. One of the ends of a plunger shaft is inserted through the second end of the tube and into the lumen of the tube. A plunger head is coupled to the one end of the plunger shaft. A second end cap covers the second end of the tube. The second end cap has a central hole therethrough through which the plunger shaft is slidably extended. A handle is coupled to the other end of the plunger shaft.
In these respects, the water squirting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of squirting water a distance therefrom.